


Official

by tobio_tsukishim4



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobio_tsukishim4/pseuds/tobio_tsukishim4
Summary: Shoyo Hinata feels his heart break when he catches his unofficial lover swapping spit with another
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Official

Hinata was ecstatic to hear they had another practice match against Nekoma tomorrow. He couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit anxious though, he was planning something big. 

“Oi! Boke, you look like you have a fever, don’t you dare get sick.”

Kageyama says, throwing a ball at Hinata, just barely missing his head. Hinata realizes his face was flushed red, thinking about Kenma.

“Shut up! I’m not sick, Bakayama!” 

Hinata goes into the club room and changes after a long practice. Usually, he’d be asking Kageyama to practice extra. But today, he was too busy with his head in the clouds, planning his big idea. 

Hinata bikes 30 minutes over the mountain, back home. He whips out his phone, texting Kenma. 

To: Kenma Kozume  
From: Shoyo Hinata

Hey! You ready for the game tomorrow? We should hangout after!

Sent at 11:04pm

Hinata sets his phone on his nightstand, waiting for a reply.

Read at 11:12pm

Hinata soon falls asleep, too tired to stay up and wait for Kenma’s response.

To: Shoyo Hinata  
From: Kenma Kozume

Yeah, i guess so. 

Received at 11:36pm

The next morning, Hinata woke up excited for the game. 

Once the team arrived at the gym, Hinata scanned the room for Kenma. ‘Where is he?’, he thought to himself. He spots Kuroo.

“Kuroo! Where’s Kenma at?” 

“Chibi-chan! Hey! Hm, I could’ve sworn he was just here. Maybe he went to fill up the waters or something.” 

Hinata had a look of uncertainty on his face, worried his best friend wouldn’t show up. He checks his phone and sees a text from Kenma.

To: Shoyo Hinata  
From: Kenma Kozume

hey. not feeling well. went home.

Received at 9:03am

Hinata’s heart dropped in disappointment. He had plans for after the game. He wonders..

To: Kenma Kozume  
From: Shoyo Hinata

Oh, that’s okay! Maybe after the match I can come over?

Sent at 9:05am

Read at 9:07am

Hinata waits anxiously, was Kenma avoiding him? Or was he actually sick?

To: Shoyo Hinata  
From: Kenma Kozume

sure. we’re playing animal crossing though.

Received at 9:09

Hinata smiled at his phone, and sighed in relief.

“Hey, Hinata! The match is about to begin!”

“O-oh! Coming, Suga-san!”

Hinata raced over to the court and the match began.

Karasuno won, mostly due to the fact that Kenma wasn’t here playing. Hinata, zoned out as Coach Ukai was talking to the team after their game. His mind was on Kenma and what he planned to do. 

“Oi, earth to Hinata?” 

He snapped out of his daydream, hearing Daichi talking to him.

“Oh sorry, i must have zoned out” 

Tsukishima smirks before making a crude comment.

“Of course you have, no wonder your grades suck so bad. Unless you’re playing volleyball, you don’t listen to anyone”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes.

“TSUKISHIMA KEI”

Both Daichi and Suga yell.

“Tsukki that was mean”

“Shut up yamaguchi”

“Gomen Tsukki.”

Hinata just walked away, grabbing his phone and going to change before heading over to Kenma’s place. He checked his phone to make sure he didn’t get any last minute texts cancelling. Nothing there. Eagerly, he knocked on the door. 2 minutes passed and nobody answered.

“Um..”

He says to himself. He waits another minute before opening the door, surprised that it’s unlocked. He walks in anxiously, hoping Kenma is okay.

“Kenma? Are you here?”

Hinata hears faint noises coming from the bedroom. Hinata peeks through the cracked open door. His heart drops and he can feel it instantly shatter.

“K-kenma…”

He says quietly, mostly to himself. He starts to hyperventilate, he needs to leave like right now. Hinata rushes out of the house, running into a wall, and falling down. 

“Shit.”

Kenma got up frantically and came out to see the noise. He froze when he saw Hinata.

“W-wait, Hinata it’s not what you think.”

“No, I've seen enough. Have fun with Kuroo.”

“Shoyo please- I promise you, I don’t like him like that!”

“Well that’s not what it looked like to me.”

Hinata stood up, on the verge of tears. Kenma knew that Hinata has liked him for a long time and he felt the same, but they never made anything official. Hinata blames himself for not doing so sooner.

“You know, i’m glad you’re happy with Kuroo then..”

Kenma looks at Hinata, hopelessly trying to figure out how to explain to him that Kuroo kissed him, not the other way around. 

Hinata leaves, feeling like an idiot for thinking Kenma would ever actually love him and want to be with him. 

“Shoyo please don’t go-” 

Kenma is cut off by a slamming of the door.

“Damnit Kuroo are you happy now? Was it worth it? We’re just best friends. That’s all me and you will ever be, okay?” 

“Kenma.. I’m so sorry i never- of course i never would’ve… i’m sorry”

“You should be.”

To: Shoyo Hinata  
From: Kenma Kozume

Shoyo.  
Shoyo.  
Shoyo.  
Shoyo.  
Please. Come back.  
Let me explain

Read at 12:01pm

Hinata didn’t bother replying, he knew perfectly well that this would happen. so he only blames himself. He gets on the bus to head back home to Miyagi. 

To: Tobio Kageyama  
From: Shoyo Hinata

Hey.. can i come over?

Read at 12:04pm

To: Shoyo Hinata  
From: Tobio Kageyama

Why. thought u were with kenma

Read at 12:05pm

To: Tobio Kageyama  
From: Shoyo Hinata

No. Not anymore. Just please.

Read at 12:05pm

Kageyama sighs, sitting up in bed. He looks around his room, seeing as it’s not too messy. He looks over at Tsukishima who happened to be over, they were “studying”.

“Hinata is gonna come over.”

“Tsk. fine but i’m not helping him study.”

Kageyama rolls his eyes. Tsukishima grins at Kageyama before leaning in and planting a kiss on his forehead. A blush spreads across Kageyama’s cheeks.

“Don’t do that while Hinata is here, four eyes! I haven’t told him we’re together yet.” 

To: Shoyo Hinata  
From: Tobio Kageyama

i guess so. i'll make snacks then.

Read at 12:09pm

To: Tobio Kageyama  
From: Shoyo Hinata

Thank you. Be there soon.

Read at 12:10pm

Hinata sighed and shut off his phone, leaning his head against the window on the bus. Soon, he arrived at Kageyama's house. He knocks on the door and almost immediately, the door opens. Hinata just stood there for a second, tears forming in his eyes. Kageyama looks at him, not sure what to do or what’s happening.

“Hinata.. What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Hinata nods, not able to force the words out. He runs into Kageyama’s arms, wrapping his arms around his neck and shoving his face into his chest. He begins to sob into him.

“H-hinata…”

Kageyama isn’t too sure what to do. He rubs his back in circular motions, hoping it helps at all. Tsukishima comes down the stairs, curious of the noise.

“What the- Hinata are you good? ..Not that I care though, tsk.”

Tsukishima would never admit it, but he did care for Hinata as if he were his little brother. Hinata lifted his face out of Kageyama’s chest. They were still standing in the doorway.

“O-oh.. I didn't realize you were here, Tsukki.”

“Oh yeah I sorta forgot to tell you, we were uhm. Studying. Kei, go back upstairs for now.”

Hinata is surprised by the use of Tsukishima’s first name.

“Whatever you say, king.”

Kageyama scoffs at the nickname and rolls his eyes. Tsukishima retreats up the stairs.

“Come here Hinata, come inside.”

He pulls Hinata into the house and leads him to the kitchen. He offers him some milk. Hinata accepts it reluctantly. 

“S-so are you and tsukki…”

“Yes. but uh don’t tell the others. Only you and Yamaguchu know so far.”

“Ah.. that’s nice..” 

Hinata’s voice trails off as he thinks about what happened with Kenma and Kuroo.

“So..what exactly happened? Did someone hurt you?”

“Not exactly.. but also yes. I saw Kuroo and Kenma kissing…”

Kageyama feels anger rising in him, he hated seeing his bestfriend get hurt.

“I’m going to kick his ass.”

“W-wait no it’s fine.. If Kuroo makes him happier than I did well, then he deserves it. Kuroo is better than me anyways.”

“Don’t fucking say that you boke. He’s really not better. Anyways, I thought you and Kenma weren’t even like… official?”

“Well… no. we weren’t. But it still hurts. I was actually planning this whole thing to officially ask him out. But Kuroo got to him first...”

Kageyama takes a sip of his milk, thinking for a minute.

“So what was your plan, then?”

A faint blush crosses Hinata’s face.

“Well… I was gonna take him to a quiet little park I had found the last time we went to Tokyo and have a picnic there. But then he wasn’t feeling well today so I thought we could have like, a living room picnic or something.”

He sighs and lets out a small, sad laugh. Kageyama goes silent, who knew the shortie could be romantic like that. Although, he’s not all that surprised, he was like this back when they dated too. 

“It’s so dumb.. I should’ve known better anyways. They’ve known each other since they were kids..”

Kageyama doesn’t know what to say so he remains quiet. He pulls Hinata into a hug.

“Hey.. it’s not dumb, okay? Kenma is the dumb one if he can’t see how great you are. Let’s go upstairs, you can hangout with me and Kei today, alright?”

Hinata nods, following Kageyama up the stairs and into his room. It had been awhile since Hinata last came over. Not since they had dated a few months back. His mind floods of the memories, it stings a little to remember. Even though they’ve both moved on, sometimes he wonders what things would be like if they never broke up.

“Uh shrimpy, you there?”

Hinata is pulled out of his thoughts once again, this time by Tsukishima.

“Oh yeah sorry. What were you saying?”

“Tsk dumbass. I was asking if you were ready for the exams next week.”

Shit. He completely forgot about exams. But at this point, he no longer cared.

“Eh, who cares .”

Tsukishima and Kageyama are shocked.

“Boke.. if you don’t pass you realize you can’t go to Tokyo next week, right?”

“Like I said, who cares.. It’s just a stupid game anyways. Why bother practicing so much with the other teams, I doubt we’ll even beat Ushijima anyways.” 

“Hinata what the fuck, you’re starting to sound like Saltyshima over here”

Tsukishima lightly kicks Kageyama.

“He’s right though.. I mean, why the sudden change of mind? Are you sick or something?”

“No. Not really. Just sick of this stupid sport… I quit.”

“Wh- tell me you’re joking. You’ve gotta be joking… right boke? You can’t quit on me. What happened to wanting to beat me at everything? To wanting to be the last one on the court?”

“I guess you win then. Enjoy your victory I guess.”

Hinata lays down on Kageyama’s bed. He’s decided he’s just gonna stay the night. Kageyama shoots a look at Tsukki, not knowing how to handle this situation. Tsukki shrugs, it's not his problem so why should he care, even though he actually does care.

“Hey.. boke. Don’t quit, okay? We need you here. I need you here.”

Hinata sighs in frustration and sits up. He feels his phone buzz. He checks it, Kenma is calling.

“Shit. What do I do?”

“Answer it dumbass.”

Hinata sighs and answers it, putting it on speaker for Tsukki and Hinata to listen too. 

“S-shoyo.. Please let me explain...”

Kenma clearly had been crying, his voice was shaky. Hinata sighs.

“You have 2 minutes. Go.”

Kageyama glares at Hinata, a way of saying ‘Be nice, he must have a reason’.

“Ok.. look it was just bad timing the moment you had walked in. I swear nothing was going on between me and Kuroo. He kissed me. Not the other way around. Shoyo I promise.. Kuroo has apparently liked me for a while now. But I promise you, I don't feel the same for him.”

“... do you really mean that? You really don’t like him like that?”

“Shoyo, I promise.”

Hinata sighs. He looks at Kageyama and Tsukki for advice. Kageyama nods and Tsukki shrugs, he couldn’t care less. But secretly, he was rooting for Hinata and hoping he would forgive Kenma. 

“Okay.. I believe you. Tomorrow. The park, just me and you. Got it?”

“Okay.”

“12pm. Don’t be late.”

Hinata hangs up. Sighing a breath of relief. 

“So are you gonna… you know?”

Kageyama asked, holding Tsukki’s hand. Tsukishima had no reaction to this, just pressed his forehead into his arm. Hinata grimaces.

“Yes. I’m going to ask him out at the picnic and finally make it official.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you’ve all enjoyed my very first story :) if you’d like, leave some ideas/prompts for me to write for the next story! much love 💙😗✌️


End file.
